


Rain Slicked

by RikkuRafiki



Series: Conny, The Android sent by CyberLife [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuRafiki/pseuds/RikkuRafiki
Summary: Part one in a two part story in a series of stories based in a AU where Connor is a female android named Conny.Hank and Conny we're chasing down a deviant killer. They had managed to track it down to a warehouse, but when the rain came down out of the blue in sheets, things got a little tricky. Now Conny has to catch the deviant and get out of the rain with her human partner before things get more complicated.





	Rain Slicked

**Author's Note:**

> I like gender bending, so I thought I'd give Connor the ol' fem treatment.

The rain came down in fat furious droplets. It was so sudden that neither of them we're prepared. Conny adjusted her vision to combat the curtain of water that obstructed her sight. Regular optical recognition was not gonna cut it and she switched to a digital display of her surroundings. The yellow outline of the deviant they had been chasing came into view as it ducked around the corner of the warehouse building. "It went this way!" She called back to Hank as she could only see the blue outline oh his human figure. "I'll go on ahead." As she receded, she heard Hank protest, but ignored it. What was important now is that they caught the deviant. It had taken them three days to find where it had been hiding out. Conny needed to catch it now or it was gonna get away again and who knew how long it would take them to find it. 

Conny's feet splashed into rapidly forming puddles as she swung around the corner. The deviant greeted her with a 2×4 to the face. Conny reeled back, her head smaking the side of the building. Warning signs blared across her vision. She forced them back as she managed to deflect another blow. Conny grabbed the 2×4 and pushed the deviant away with it. Neither of them were letting go so they stuggled to gain control of the weapon. The deviant pushed back, pressing Conny against the side of the building. They should be equally matched in strength, but for whatever reason it was over powering her. The deviant now used the 2×4 to choke her. Conny placed her foot against the wall as leverage and pushed forward with all her strength. The deviant lost balance and the both tumbled to the ground. 

Conny threw the 2×4 to the side, it skittering along the ground before thunking to as stop as it hit something. The deviant reached up and wrapped it's hands around Conny's neck, as if trying to pull her head off her shoulders. Conny, having the upper hand reached down to the deviants chest. She was going to deactivate him before he could cause any serious damage to her. Suddenly the two of them were rolling over, the deviant now on top of her. It grabbed her hair and used it as leverage to bash her head into the ground. More warning signals went off. Conny's optical drive was malfunctioning. She needed to get this deviant off her and fast. Hands moving on their own, she ripped open it's shirt and pressed her hand to it's torso. The skin on her hand sliding back as she interacted with the panel in it's chest. 

The deviant grabbed her arm and raised it above her head. At this point he stopped bashing her head, but her optical drive was already damaged. Her vision was staticy, going in and out of focused at speratic intervals. "You didn't really think I'd let you get away that did you?" The deviants audio unit was altered to sound like static gravel. "If it we're up to me, I'd have my way with you, but-“

"Luckily, it's not up to you!" Hank had arrived from around the corner and fired two shots at the deviant. Normally on a good day, hank was a good shot, but with the heavy rain in his eyes he missed one and the second grazed off the deviant and went right into Conny's arm. The devient rolled over and into arms reach of the discarded 2×4. It flung it at Hank and he dodged it, but he slipped and fell. He thrust out his hands to break his fall. When he looked up, the deviant had disappeared again. "Fuck!"

Conny sat up and did a diagnostics. Her optical unit, despite the severity of the damage, could be repaired temporarily, but she would need to get a new unit. She also needed to get the bullet out of her arm and stop the release of Thirium. Hank got to his feet and rushed over to her. "I'm sorry Hank. This is all my fault. I should have known it waa going to rain today. I should have been able to stop that deviant. It got away because of me."

"Shut up about that. We can deal with the deviant later. How bad are you hurt?" Hank put his hand on Conny's arm to asses the damage. Because of the rain, it was hard to tell how much Thirium she was loosing. 

"My optical unit is damaged and I'm loosing Thirium from the bullet wound. Not enough to cause alarm, but if it's not treated in 24 hours, I fun the risk of biocomponents malfunctioning."

"I'm sorry I shot you, it's this fucking rain. And what does that mean your optical unit is damaged, you can't see?"

"No I can see, but it's very limited and well, basically my eyes are as good as yours." Hank frowned at her. She gave him a small smile. "I'm not mad at you for shooting me. I understand the difficulty of the situation you were in."

"Well I'm glad to see you're not completely hurt. Also, you shouldn't make jokes about my vision. I'll have you know that it's perfect." Conny was confused cause she didn't mean that as a joke. Her eyes were literally as good as a humans until she got her optic unit replaced. "Come on. We need to get out of this rain before one of us catches pneumonia." Hank stood up and reached down a hand to help her. 

Conny took his hand great fully, realizing that maybe her system was not 100% after she got to her feet. "Do you know how to get back to your car from here?"

Hank looked around as best he could and shook his head. "Honestly I can barely see five feet in front of me, and that has nothing to do with the quality of my vision. This has got to be the hardest rain in the history of rain." Hank gave her a look that told her he was the one joking now. 

Conny smiled and took his hand. "There might be a way into this building. We can wait til the rain thins out or clears up inside." She led him along the wall and she came upon a door. It was locked. She moved on until she found a window that was partially boarded up. From the looks of it, it seemed that people were using it to get in and out of the building. "Here lieutenant. I found a way in."

"Thank God." Hank stepped up and pulled the board aside. "Ladies first." Conny climbed through the window and Hank followed, replacing the board behind him. 

The room was a dusty with discarded open crates left behind to be used as chairs by the frequent patrons. Conny walked into the next room to find metal barrels used as fire pits and piles of rags here and there. "It looks like people live here from time to time."

"Is there anyone here now?" Hank asked as he looked inside one of the barrels. 

"I can't do a scan, so we are going to have to find out the old fashion way." 

Hank took out his gun and nodded. After about ten minutes of searching all the places that were accessible, they determined that they were the only two people there. "Well might as well get a fire going."

"I think I saw a pile of wood during our search." Conny left the room and came back with a bundle of wood. She shared placing them in a pile on the floor. 

"What are you doing? Why aren't you putting them in the barrel?" Hank was sitting on one of the crates taking off his shoe. 

"Because the closer we are to the fire, the easier it will be to warm up and dry our clothes. By the way we need to get naked."


End file.
